the_mianjifandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Mianji who have managed to get to Mianji Bronze Knight have made the Oath to Secrecy, swearing at theta. From this moment on, the Mianji has the capacity to cast magic: the direct effect of theta in the physical universe. However, Mianji, as Luis finds out in Book II, aren’t the only warriors and beings of this planet that know how to cast magic. Spell is defined as an effective magical projectile or attack against the enemy. Charm is defined as the magical action taken to defend and to shield others, and it is also referred to curing magic. Curse is the magical root that is known to leave a permanent mark or scar, in body, mind or spirit, on the target, though it is also referred to magical art which target is to torture, torment, or kill. Elements When theta interacts directly with the physical universe, it must do it by transforming in any of the following: *''Ignis'', the Fire *''Aer'', the Air *''Aqua'', the Water *''Terra'', the Earth *''Tonitrus'', the Thunder *''Lux'', the Light *''Nox'', the Dark *''Cosmos'', the Space *''Mica'', the Atomic *''Sagacitas'', the Illusion The first seven are recognized as physical elements. The following two are called spacial elements, and the last is the mental element. Though it is common to see theta manifestating in any of the 10 elements shown above, magicians can also use theta directly as an element. The Element Theta is, in itself, very powerful and can transform matter drastically, cutting it undefinedly. Though it has no real weight, it takes real expertise to utilize pure theta as a weapon in combat. Classification by Casting Methods There are various way of casting magic. Mianji of old classified them in only 5 classes: Ebraicomagi: the usage of magic by the recreation of ancient seals. There are 10 different seals, each with a corresponding element. The combination of these, almost as if in a numeral combination, creates different spellings. Because there are limitless combinations of the Ebraicomagi, it’s impossible to classify its different spells, but it is known that the more complex the word the more theta is required. The only requirement that is needed to know Ebraicomagi is the spell Draché, which is literally painting in mid-air with pure theta. Misentomagi: the usage of magic by feeling the theta of elements. This classification is the most popular among all due to its simplicity. The user’s power increases the longer he uses magic, and there’s no real threat to the health of the magician. However, the permission to use the laws of theta for the user’s benefit depends on the Oath the Magician decides to perform. This is the casting method the Mianji prefer. Dicomagi: the usage of magic by speaking ancient spells. This is the easiest and most-known way to do magic. But because it requires no sacrifice, it is the weakest of all and the known spells are limited. Unimagi: the usage of magic by the single-control of one of the eleven elements. Similar to the Misentomagi method, the user can only control one element yet his/her dominance over it is superb and can improve limitlessly through training. Pentagamagi: the unknown usage of magic by the utter control of the physical universe. Similar to the Misentomagi method, this one does not require any Oath and is an ability one is born with. It’s different as the user does not distinguish between elements and can freely control unanimously everything while in the magician’s trance state. If not controlled, the magician can even lose his own life. Classification by Application Levels In the training of magic, the magician must know how much his/her control over matter and energy has improved. To measure this, the Mianji designed a classification by application levels, each being harder than the previous to apply. LEVEL 1: the usage of magic where the element does not separate at all from the body. LEVEL 2: the usage of magic where the element is shot away as a projectile from the body. LEVEL 3: the usage of magic where the element is mixed with the theta of a weapon for close combat. LEVEL 4: the usage of magic where the element is shot away as a projectile from the mixture of the weapon and the element. LEVEL 5: the usage of magic where two elements are controlled completely at once away from the body. LEVEL 6: the usage of magic where three or more (but not all) elements are controlled completely at once away from the body. LEVEL 7: the usage of magic where two or more elements are mixed to be shot away in a projectile. LEVEL 8: the usage of magic where a summoning is called forth and controlled. LEVEL 9: the usage of magic where more than two summonings are called forth and controlled simultaneously. LEVEL 0: the usage of magic where all the elements are under the sole control of the user. List of Magic Spells, Charms and Curses Fireball: It is very common that the Mianji and the Refded use this as a main offensive resource, as it is quick to charge and shoot. When the Fireball hits, its target catches fire immediately. The size of the Fireball depends on the theta invested in it. Shadowball: The Shadowball is the main magic spell used by the Refded. If the Shadowball hits the Refded's foe, he/she will be paralyzed momentarily or somewhat stunned. Some Mianji, however, can receive direct Shadowballs without feeling their effect. Dragon Breath: The Dragon Breath is a spell consisting of shooting out a consistent flame that measures several feet. It imitates the flaming breath of an ancient dragon and it mimicks the modern day flamethrower. Lightsphere: This is a simple ball of shining light, used mainly as a resource of visibility in dark areas. The Lightsphere, however, can be thrown, though no real damage can be inflicted. Moonstar: The preparation for the casting of the Moonstar takes time. When bubbly curse is shot, it will break into a barrage of Dark Shuriken. Mowpal: Both Mianji and Refded use this commonly as it is a very efficient method of transportation. The magician only needs to think on his/her destination and he/she will just Mowpal there. In combat, however, the art of Mowpaling at the right time to surprise the enemy may result in the difference of living or dying. Magic Barrier: A very common spell used by the Mianji, the Magic Barrier is a shot of compressed air. The Magic Barrier is used to push things away from the user as well as a shield from light projectiles, such as bullets or shuriken. It is very simple to master and very quick to cast. Whirlwind: This spell consists of creating a whirlwind under the desired target, fast enough to throw the enemy off balance and attack. Earth Pillar: The user summons a pillar that grows under the target. The speed of the pillar isn't enough to cause serious damage, neither is the density, but Mianji and Refded use it both as quick offense and effective defense. Magic Net: It a wall of condensed and colorful air, dense enough to work as a solid barrier.